Worth It
by confuzzledpanda
Summary: What if they met under different circumstances? Would Emmett find Bay worth all the complications?
1. Sleepless in East Riverside

**Author's Note: **This begins the day Bay is supposed to take the blood test at school. Be prepared for possible OOCness, this is my first story. I'm usually hesitant to actually write my "what if" daydreams but there aren't enough Bemmett stories to keep me satisfied until Monday.

**Summary: **What if they met under different circumstances? Would Emmett find Bay worth all the complications?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Switched at Birth or its characters.

* * *

><p>Starting up his motorcycle, a blond teenager pulled out of the driveway and raced off into the night. Fists clenched and his shoulders tense, he had no idea where he was heading as long as it is anywhere but home.<p>

A middle-aged woman watched as he left and released a sigh as she closed the blinds.

_I'm sorry Emmett_

**Emmett's POV**

After 20 minutes of aimless driving, Emmett stopped at an old neighborhood park on the outskirts of East Riverside. He slowly trudged towards the swing set and sat down. Swinging softly, Emmett bent his head back to look at the sky. _This really sucks..._

A flash of light from the corner of my eye disrupts my thoughts. A hooded figure holding a flashlight furtively approached a cement wall outlining the park, glancing back nervously every few seconds.

_What the hell is he doing?_

The figure pulled out several pieces of paper with holes cut out after reaching the wall and began to tape them to the wall. Curiously, I walked closer in order to get a better look. The person then took a spray can and started to paint the wall.

_He's a street artist?_

Another flash of light distracts me, only this time it was red. _It's the police. This idiot is going to get caught. Whatever, not my problem._

As I turn to leave, I take one last glance back at him.

_I'm going to so regret this later._

Turning around, I quickly went up to the street artists and grabbed his arm. He jumped and whirled around to face me. He turns out to be a she, a _very _gorgeous one too.

Well this is unexpected.

She had this clear alabaster skin illuminated by the moonlight and deep red lips...as well as very dark, very angry eyes.

She opened her mouth prepared to yell at me. In a panic, I clamped my hand over her mouth to muffle her voice and saw the fear invade her eyes. She frantically tried to fight me off, throwing her arms everywhere and smacked me in the stomach.

_Ugh! Yup, so not worth it._

Irritated, I quickly pulled her behind a nearby row of trees, grabbed her waist and pulled her back to my chest. Before she could hit me again, I roughly gestured towards the police sirens. Realization hit her as her body relaxed slightly. Confident that she would stay quiet, I released my grip over her mouth.

_So soft..._

I quickly backed away from the girl in disgust. _What am I thinking?_ The police car turned away at the corner of the park and disappeared from my sight. I turned on my heel and strode towards my motorcycle and drove away without looking back, not even to see if I left anything behind.

**Bay's POV**

"Wha...What just happened", I said, watching his back as he drove away. Shrugging it off, I turned back to my ax girl painting to finish it.

Painting had always been my escape. Sometimes I wonder if my parents realize how much art means to me more than a hobby. My parents...for years I always wondered how we're related. From my dark wavy hair to my mom's straight blond and my love of art to my dad's passion for sports, sometimes I feel as if I don't belong. Yesterday's biology lesson on genes only brought back all those differences.

_Now if only I had finished that blood test, stupid Wilke for ruining my test by pouring acid on it. He's such an idiot sometimes I don't know why Toby and him are friends. Oh well, it probably wouldn't have told me much anyways. _

"There, I'm done", I said contently about 10 minutes later. I looked back at the row of trees, almost as if I was waiting for something or _someone_ to come out. Someone with bright blue eyes and...I shook my head at that that thought. _What am I doing? He already left._

As if I was drawn to it, I slowly walked towards the row of trees and placed my hand on the one we hid behind. A soft crunch underneath my foot draws my attention down. _Photos? They must be his_. I picked them up, trying to straighten them out as best as possible.

"Wow...they're beautiful" I gasped. A pond, a train, a tree branch, they were pictures of simple things like that but were modified into something so unique.

I looked up in the direction the blue-eyed boy left.

_He's an artist_

**Emmett's POV**

I threw myself on my bed for the tenth time that night. _I can be officially an insomniac at this rate. _Staring out the window, I wondered where my dad went to sleep for the night, what he had for dinner, if he missed us, if he missed _me. _

_I can't believe they're actually separating. How did I not see it coming?_

Frustration grew until it was like a noose around my heart. I really need to talk to someone. Daphne, I smiled at the thought of her. My best friend since the 3rd grade is beautiful, smart, funny and above all else, deaf. After all, hearing and deaf can _never_ be together. They're just too different and have too many complications for it to be worth it.

I closed my eyes and imagined Daphne's bright gray eyes and her smile. If only she knew of my feelings for her and felt the same. Slowly the picture of a girl with soft red lips and pale skin crept into my mind and took over. I snapped open my eyes and sat up startled at that image. I grabbed my head and fell back down onto my bed aggravated.

If I focus hard enough I could still remember the smell of her hair, paint mixed vanilla and a hint of something spicy...I groaned with irritation and rolled on my side.

_This girl is making me crazy and I don't even know her name._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I know Emmett doesn't know his parents are separated yet but in this story he now knows...Anyways, your thoughts?


	2. Missed Encounter

**Author's Note:** Kay so, I wanted to get this chapter out as fast as I could because I'm going to be gone for the weekend for my youth group camping trip. I actually had to spend half the day planning for tomorrow. Which was why it took so long to get this done and I didn't even write as much as I had wanted too. Unfortunately, I was assigned as a group leader for my trip T-T Let's just say I had some bad experiences as a leader. So wish me luck!

**Disclaimer:** Once again I do not own Switched at Birth

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett's POV<strong>

The flashing of my alarm clock jerks me awake from what little sleep I somehow managed to get. _7:05, I better hurry to pick Daphne up._

As I put on my leather jacket, I realized I never took out my recently developed photos. I dug into my pockets but only found an empty gun wrapper and 33 cents in change. Frowning, I tried 3 more times before admitting defeat.

_I must have dropped them when I was trying to keep that girl at the park still. Just great, I guess I'll have to deal with this later._

I grabbed my keys and my backpack and headed over to Daphne's

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reaching Daphne's house, I pulled into her driveway before taking out my phone to text her.

**Hey, I'm here. Come on out. **

_**Hey Emmett**_, she signed as she approached me. I signed hi back and handed her my spare helmet.

_**So…**_, she signed cautiously, _**how are you?**_

I inwardly groaned. _**My mom told you about the split didn't she?**_

_**Actually she told my mom who told me.**_ She signed, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. _**You never answered my question, you know**_

_**I'm fine. **_I signed roughly. Daphne didn't look too convinced. _**Really, I am.**_

_**Then where did you disappear too last night?**_ _Crap. Thoughts of the girl from last night resurfaced in an instant._ My train of thoughts were broken my Daphne's hand waving in my face. I realized I didn't respond to her yet.

_**How do you know about that?**_ She gave me a look of disbelief. _**Right, stupid question.**_

_**Well? What happened?**_ She signed impatiently.

_**I...just went to the park for some fresh air. **_I signed after a moment's hesitation.

She stared at me for a while before responding. I forced my expression into one of indifference in order to not give anything away. Lying to a deaf person who is trained to read a person's expressions and knows you really well is NOT easy.

_**And that's all that happened?**_

_**Yes, now are you done with the interrogation or can we go to school before we're late. **_Why couldn't I just tell her about the street artist? It's not like I did anything that big of a deal with her. There was no reason for me to lie. _And now this girl is making me keep secrets from my best friend. Is she a witch or something?_

**Bay's POV**

"I have lacrosse practice tomorrow so I can't drive Bay," Toby said, grabbing for the orange juice.

"Alright, I'll just ask Liam to drive me home then" Now that I think about it, I haven't gone on a date with Liam for a while. I still can't believe we've been together for two months already considering how much we fight. It's a good thing he's a good kisser.

"Oh, how is Liam? You should invite him over for dinner sometime" my dad said, not even looking up from his paper.

"He's fine. And sure! Right after I claw my eyes out" I said sarcastically.

"Bay", my mom said warningly

"What?" I replied innocently.

"Just hurry up and eat your breakfast so you can get to school", my mom chided.

"Already done, come on Toby lets go" I said, grabbing the collar of my brother's shirt.

"But I haven't finished mine's ye- gah!" I yanked him out of his chair and towards the door "Okay, okay already. I'm moving" My brother conceded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I walk up the steps to Buckner Hall, I catch Liam with his group of friends from football. They were all sporting their varsity letterman jackets.

He sees me walking up to him and excuses himself from his group.

"Bay," He says before kissing me.

"Hey Liam, do want to hang out tonight, we haven't spent time with each other in forever"

"Tonight? Sorry Bay, I can't. I have to work at the restaurant tonight."

"Oh, I see" I said slightly upset at being blown off.

"What is it Bay?"

"What is do you mean?"

"You have that look on your face" Since when did he become an expect of all things Bay?

"It's nothing, it's just that you never seen to make time for me"

"You mean just like how you don't for me" Wait a minute, excuse me!

"Okay what do you mean by that"

"Just forget it Bay. I don't want to get into another fight"

"Fine"

I walked away briskly and into my first class, English. _What a great way to start my day._

Unable to handle the constant droning from my English teacher, I started to doodle in my notebook. I started with a nose, and then gave the drawing dimples. I moved on to sketch his lips to eyes. By the time I finished his hair, I saw the boy from last night staring right back at me. Startled, I accidently jerked my hand across the paper, giving him a deep black scar down the middle of his face.

_Oh boy..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As the bell rung, I could not have ran out of Buckner any fast.

I practically threw myself into Toby's car and rested my head in my hands.

Toby finally appeared a few minutes later.

Strapping in my seatbelt, I remembered the blue-eyed boy's photos. Slowly and took them out of my jacket pocket and looked it over.

After 5 minutes of debating with myself I ask, "Hey Toby, can you do me a favor?"

**Emmett's POV**

_**And then the rest of the purple paint, fell on top of Ty. He looked like a giant eggplant.**_ Daphne signed, her hands shaking slightly from laughter. Daphne's mom, Regina, had recruited Ty to repaint her house. Ty lived near Daphne, and was like the cool older brother to her.

As we reached the motorcycle, I realized I'm still missing the photos I dropped last night.

I turned to her and signed, _**Hey Daphne, I have something I need to take care of.**_

_**It's fine, your mom scheduled another basket-ball practice today, to make up for the one we missed last week when the gym was being used for the parent meeting. **_

_**Oh, that's good then**_

_**So what is it that you need to do?**_

_**I need to,**_ Damn it, why am I hesitating again. _**I need to pick up some photos I developed**_

_**Alright then, cool. I'll see you tomorrow.**_

She reached out to hug me and signed goodbye. When she disappeared from sight, I darted towards the direction of the old park.

I was greeted by a worn out sign that read Kressler Park, as I parked my motorcycle. Before I could get to the trees, I noticed a flash of pink on the nearby cement wall. It was a spray painting of a girl in a pink dress holding an ax. The expression on the girl was downright scary. _But, the painting is actually pretty good. This must be what that girl from last night was trying to do._

After another minute or so observing the painting, I walked behind the trees in search of my photos.

_They're not here. I must've lost them somewhere else. Maybe I left them in the house somewhere._

So I gave up on my search and headed back towards my motorcycle.

**Bay's POV**

Toby pulled his Beemer up sidewalk of Kessler Park as I unbuckle my seat belt. It's too late to back out now. I reached out to open the car door when a hand suddenly clamped onto my arm.

"You know Bay, when you asked me for a favor I didn't exactly think you would take me all the way to East Riverside" Toby said with a slightly nervous tone.

"So, your point is?"

"My point is" Toby stopped and looked around to see if anyone was nearby before saying "What kind of business do you have here. I know you love getting into trouble but this is-"

"Toby, Shut up okay. Relax, I just need to check something out okay" I interrupted as I got out of the car, "So just wait here like a good little boy and I'll be right back"

"But Bay, wait, I-"

I cut off Toby's unnecessary worrying by closing the car door in his face.

After walking a fair distance from the car, I release a deep breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I've really lost my mind. What made me think I would find him here?"

Regardless of my doubts, I still walked towards the row of trees. When it was clear that he wasn't here, my heart dropped in disappointment. _Okay this is crazy! I have a _boyfriend_ for crying out loud...but I have to admit, he is so much more cuter_

In the distance, I noticed a boy with a black leather jacket was walking away.

_I can't believe it! It's him!_

"Wait! You there!" I started to run to him. "Wait! Come back! Turn around" He kept on walking towards his motorcycle. Why isn't he stopping? He mounted his motorcycle and speed off before I could reach him.

"Wait..." I said weakly, but I was a little to late.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Kessler park is a real park so I do not own that name but really it's near Kansas City and not Riverside so sorry for the geography error but I couldn't find a park near enough from the map I was using. I obviously do not live in Missouri. Unfortunately, Bay is in fact still with Liam. This is because, since Bay never found out about the switch, she never felt the need to act out and get a nose piercing. So, Liam and Bay never had that fight which led to their break-up. But I'm sure Daphne and Emmett can remedy this ;) Oh and thanks so much to all the reviews, I honestly wasn't expecting anything. You guys made my day.


End file.
